Easy Comb, Easy Go
Pierce showers and then dries his hair/quills in a large hard hat hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and cuts a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizing Mia, the mailman. Pierce goes outside to collect his mail, but one of his hairs enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, that hair gets badly burned, distressing him. Pierce runs into a barber shop where Elliott has just finished shaving Wooly, placing a towel over his face. Pierce tells Elliott to cut off his burnt strand of hair, but unfortunately Elliott ends up cutting off all the quills on Pierce's head. Pierce runs away, screaming in humiliation, while Elliott removes the towel on Wooly's face to reveal he shaved Wooly's skin off. Wooly puts on some aftershave and screams in pain. Pierce runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a spiked hair wig in the window. Before he can get to it, however, The Entertainer purchases the wig and exits the store, where Stacy and Brushy immediately run to him in admiration. Pierce tries to show off and steal the glory, but all three of them taunt and tease him by laughing at his appearance. He walks away angrilly when suddenly he comes upon Scales, who is running a cotton candy machine. Pierce, getting an idea, shoves Scales away and sticks his head in the machine. His scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy hair. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. He walks over to a bus stop where Candy stands, licking a lollipop. Candy smells the cotton candy and begins eating Pierce's temporary hair. Pierce runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Candy chases after. He makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Candy sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground, when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Candy's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes on Pierce, melting his hair. He cries in frustration, when he is beckoned by Liftelle and Shiftette. They demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Pierce buys their entire stock as well and their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Baby's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Mom, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Babys head off. Next, Pierce drives around a slow-driving Shaky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on Shaky. His quills suddenly grow and impale The Beaver, his passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Fuddles sits drinking sodas. She drinks the hair tonic by mistake and coughs up her hairy organs. More hair grows inside of her and she eventually chokes to death. Back home, Pierce runs to his bathroom and pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub and dunks his head in. He walks to the mirror and his quills quickly grow back, much to his satisfaction. His eye begins to get irritated, however, as he realizes a quill has grown on one of his eyes. He pulls it out with a pair of tweezers, but more quills quickly grows in its place. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well. He stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. Later, Elliott finishes cutting Pierce's hair which has now grown out of every window and door in the house. Pierce gives his approval at Elliott's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Wooly tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his face which quickly turns red. Moral "Don't split hairs!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes